


i bet my life on you

by notquitepunkrock



Series: the kids you used to love, but then we grew old [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bets & Wagers, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Short & Sweet, its just a fluff piece lol, listen it's cute please just read it, theyre all teachers at a public high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquitepunkrock/pseuds/notquitepunkrock
Summary: Four of the teachers at Hogwarts Public High School discuss their ongoing betting pool.





	i bet my life on you

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for posting fics when I should be preparing for hurricanes apparently. 
> 
> For context, this will be part of a series in which most of the characters in HP are teachers at an American high school. (American because I attend school in American and know how it works, sorry guys. You can pretend it's still in Britain if you want?) When I say "most" I mean like, Harry's gen and older.  
> McGongall is the principal, Poppy is the nurse, Sprout teaches theater and co-sponsors the Gardening Club with Neville, and Flitwick teaches Chorus. 
> 
> Enjoy this nonsense!

It was silent in the halls of Hogwarts High School, late into the night. Only four teachers remained in the staff room, two of whom were bent over papers they were grading with furrowed brows.

Poppy slid a cup of coffee to her wife, who accepted it gratefully. Pomona took a long sip and hummed as the warmth spread through her veins. She sat up, pushing the stack of papers away from her.

“That’s all I can take,” Pomona sighed. “There’s only so many times I can see the word ‘Hamilton’ before my brain starts to go haywire. You almost done, Filius?” Her friend held up a finger, checking off a final answer before straightening out his stack.

“That was the last one,” he said, leaning back in his chair. His feet barely grazed the floor, but he didn’t mind. “I swear, less and less students know how to read music each year.”

Minerva laughed, setting down her newspaper and straightening in her seat. “That just means you have more to teach them,” she smiled. She turned to Poppy and Pomona, eyes softening at the way the shorter of the two was resting her head on Poppy’s shoulder, eyes blinking sleepily. “Has anyone figured it out yet?” she asked idly.

Pomona shrugged. “That we’ve been married for twenty years? No one, far as I can tell,” she grinned, sitting up. “Even though I spend lunch with Poppy every day.”

Poppy rolled her eyes, smiling fondly at her wife. “They aren’t the most observant, teenagers,” she agreed. “Have we run over the standings yet this year?”

Filius shook his head, digging around in his bag for a moment before producing a sheet of paper that had been tucked away in the lining at the very bottom. “We haven’t had the staffroom alone since the school year began,” he replied, unfolding the worn and slowly yellowing paper. 

He passed the paper to Minerva, who smoothed it out and cleared her throat. “Poppy, do you still believe it will be 2021?” she asked, peering over her glasses to look at the nurse. Poppy nodded, pulling her wallet from her purse. She passed a five dollar bill over to Filius, who carefully added it to an envelope that he’d dug from the same hiding place.

Minerva turned towards Flilus. “Have you changed your stance?” she asked, the corners of her mouth twitching in humor.

“No,” he said firmly, shaking his head. “I still believe it will be in the next year or two. They’re getting more observant.” He also added five dollars to the envelope. 

“You say that every year, Filius, at some point it can’t count anymore,” Pomona teased.

Filius shrugged. “I will stop saying it in 2020, and if Poppy loses, I will resume two years later,” he stated firmly. Minerva laughed, marking down the statement on the paper. 

“I still maintain that we’ll retire long before anyone has any idea,” Minerva said, passing her own bill over to Filius. “Which leaves you, Pomona. Still claiming ten percent of the winner’s earnings?” She smiled brightly now. The dark skinned woman flashed a grin, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Of course,” she replied. “Might as well. Bet’s about me, isn’t it?” Everyone chuckled as she passed over her money, then watched as Filius carefully tucked both the paper and the envelope away. 

It was silent in the staffroom for a few more minutes before Pomona stood, holding out a hand to help her wife up. “We ought to be heading home,” she said with a small smile. “I’ve got to be here earlier to help Neville plan the first Garden Club meeting of the year. Goodbye Minerva, Filius.” The two remaining teachers waved as the couple walked out of the school hand-in-hand.

Little did they know that a tall, thin boy with long black hair was watching from down the hall. He smiled in a way that would remind anyone of his older brother to an alarming degree and hurried for the front doors of the school, unseen. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are my lifeblood x  
> my tumblr is moonys-crappy-doodles if you wanna come yell at me


End file.
